Having Obvious Regrets
by UK Renegade
Summary: How the end campaign plays out through the eyes of Premier Romanov as the Allies reach the Kremlin


Having obvious regrets  
  
In the building that symbolized the rapidly crumbling Soviet Union, Premier Alexander Romanov sat in his chair with the look of defeat on his aged features; even through the thick windows of his office he could hear the sound of combat that echoed across Moscow. The rapid patter of machine-gun rounds, the heavy thud of tank shells, the piercing crash of the Allies' Prism tank and, bizarrely, the shattering blow of a lightning storm had all become the familiar background noise since the 'Hidden Commander' had arrived by Chronoshift.  
  
Romanov knew that there was chance that the Allies would finally breach the Kremlin compound like they had done with the two outposts that were near St. Basil's Chapel. Yet there was still a chance for a Russian victory but it laid with two men, General Vladimir Korsigen and a young commander that was only recently promoted to General, Mikhail Kelvanov. But then he remembered that Mikhail was on what remained of the eastern front trying to defeat a Korean-American advance, so that left Vladimir who was already in the Kremlin's Construction yard, giving out a hundred orders to platoons of men and tanks that no longer existed.  
  
"Where is Yuri when you need him?" Muttered Romanov as he massaged his temples; of course Romanov knew the answer immediately, Yuri was AWOL and had not been seen since the Allies had stolen Washington DC from the red army. The telephone then rang, shaking Romanov out of his thought pattern; with a heavy sigh he reached over and answered the call. "Da, what is it?" he queried to whoever had decided to phone him at such a time, he quickly found out when the heavy tone of Vladimir's voice spoke to him. "Comrade Romanov, the Allies are converging on the compound, we are suffering heavy casualties and no longer have the means nor the funds to produce an efficient army to counter it" Romanov was stunned, there was panic in Vladimir's voice and that was never suppose to happen.  
  
"Then use the missile silo, if there's no other option!" Romanov yelled, "The silo has been destroyed by harrier bombs and so has the Iron Curtain, we must evacuate the Krem." Romanov could no longer hear the sound of Vladimir's panic stricken voice, he could only hear the low purr of the dead connection.  
  
Romanov hung up the phone and thought about the situation; now that Vladimir was most likely dead there was little stopping the Allied forces from reaching him and he doubted that even the Black Guard could the advance. The telephone suddenly rang again bringing hope to the Premier that Vladamir had survived; as fast as he could Romanov picked up the phone. "Vladimir? Is that you?" But instead of the Russian's heavy accented voice on the phone, Romanov heard a different person, an Englishman. "Afraid not, old chap, your Vladamir has unfortunately bought it." The voice said in a polite and happy tone, which made Romanov's blood boil. "Who are you? And what gives you the right to call me?" He growled down the phone at the mystery voice.  
  
"I am Commander Michael Kelly and the reason I'm calling is so that I could try to bring a. peaceful end to this war, you already have a death toll reaching the hundred thousands here in Moscow, perhaps you should surrender and avoid further bloodshed?"  
  
The English Commander's last comment made Romanov see red; he was Premier Alexander Romanov, he decided when he would surrender and definitely not because some jumped up little Briton asked him to. "We shall never surrender, death to the Allies!" And with that furious roar, Romanov slammed the phone down. Unbeknownst to Romanov, the phone call from the Commander was partly a distraction, as outside the Kremlin the Black Guard's power stations and tanks were being erased from history by Chrono Legionnaires. With all that remained of the Kremlin's defenses gone the Allies had only one thing to do, send in Tanya Adams to capture Romanov.  
  
Romanov soon found out that Tanya Adams was being sent to get him when a flash of light burst fourth from the grounds outside the Kremlin. As he looked out of the window he saw the brash and cocky form of Tanya Adams stepping out of an I.F.V. and running towards the Kremlin. Romanov quickly picked up the phone and dialed the line to General Kelvanov, as the call was answered Romanov could hear the sound of heated combat over the line as the General yelled to make himself heard "Da Comrade leader?" "Mikhail, they have come for me, I am ordering you to instigate Operation: Coded Message; you must take what is left of your troops and retreat to the Ural Mountains, understood?" There was a short pause as the General began to accept this information before answering "Very well Comrade, contact us soon so that we can return the glory to the Motherland." And upon that note the General hung up.  
  
The Premier now had to think of a possible way out of being arrested, but under the strain of being rapidly hunted down by a female armed with two .45 caliber pistols, all he could come up with was swapping his clothes with someone that looked almost like him. Romanov wandered over to the door and looked out into the corridor, which was deserted apart from two conscripts that looked like gorillas and a nervous junior officer that, Romanov noted, looked somewhat like him if you squinted at him from 50 feet. With little option the Premier called to the conscripts "you two, get in here and bring that officer with you." He knew there was little chance of him escaping but at least he could prove hadn't tried to escape; "Maybe Tanya has no idea what I look like?" the Premier thought, "Yes, and there is such thing as the vodka fairies as well!"  
  
The End  
  
Writer's notes: Not bad for a bored Red Alert 2 fan is it? Of course the characters and various other bits belong to Westwood, but Michael Kelly and Mikhail Kelvanov are mine. (I even added the trademarks as well, how vain.) 


End file.
